Welcome to Chalkzone, Inuyasha
by Ryuichi-Momiji
Summary: InuyashaChalkZonexOver Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo accidentallly end up in Chalkzone! And the blame points to... Inuyasha? What adventures and troubles will they edure? What about Penny, Snap, Rudy and the other residence of Chalkzone? RR I do take flame
1. What's a chalkboard?

This is my second fic so don't kill me. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I suck at English. Oh I might also go back and forth from past tense and present tense, like I might go Inuyasha said. Then Inuyasha says. Sorry. English is not my best subject.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha!  
  
Inu: Hey you don't own me!  
  
Me: Fine I own Kagome and Shippo?  
  
Shippo: Kagome, does she really own me?  
  
Me: Yes, yes I do!!! Muhahaha  
  
Kagome: No Shippo, she owns none of us.  
  
Me: Fine, I own Naraku?  
  
Inu: She owns Naraku? Kill her!!! Maybe if we kill her Naraku won't attack us... I run away from Inuyasha "I don't own Naraku? Yes, yes I don't!" I find a portal and hop in. "Wow so this is Chalkzone. I own Chalkzone!" *hands shoot up in the air* (you no when your really happy and your all like yes!! ... um... ya whatever)  
  
Rudy + Penny: No you don't  
  
Me: Ok I don't own anybody from Inuyasha or Chalkzone. Happy? Cause I'm not!! *Runs off crying*  
  
"Speaking" 'Thinking' ~*~another time/place~*~ *Action* Welcome to Chalkzone  
  
Chapter one  
  
"I'm back," Kagome yelled as she climbs out of the well.  
  
"Where the hell have you been wench?" a certain white haired hanyou yelled back.  
  
"Don't ever call me a wench, dog boy. Sit!" *THUD* Inuyasha fell out of the tree he was sitting in and lands face first into the ground.  
  
Out of nowhere a ball of orangey- golden fur comes zooming at Kagome with enough force to knock her on her butt. "Kagome!" it yelled as she regained her balance.  
  
"Glad to see you too, Shippo."  
  
"Did you bring any chocolate back with you?" Shippo asks.  
  
"Sorry." she answer, "I didn't bring you any"  
  
"Aww! Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm broke, no money. But..."  
  
"What did you do that for, bitch?" Inuyasha interrupts Kagome.  
  
"Sit" "Ahhh!" *Thump*  
  
"But what?" Shippo asks going back to topic.  
  
"O yeah, I remembered how good you are at drawing so I brought you a chalkboard" (A/N do they have chalkboards in the feudal age? Well... Since this my story the answer will be no)  
  
"What's a chuck-board?"  
  
"Hahaha, not chuck-board. Chalkboard" Kagome corrected.  
  
Inuyasha finally picked himself off the ground. "Kagome! Answer my damn question!"  
  
"You know exactly where I've been Inuyasha," she answered. Then turned her attention back to Shippo. "Once we get to Keade's I'll show you the chalkboard, ok?"  
  
"Yippee!" Shippo jumped for joy.  
  
So Shippo and Kagome walked down the familiar path to the village while Inuyasha was still on the ground.  
  
'Dam that Kagome... 'thought Inuyasha as he finally pulled himself off the ground.  
  
Meanwhile Kagome and Shippo reached the village and entered the elder miko's hut.  
  
"Konnichi wa chibi" said Keade. (Hello, Child)  
  
"Konnichi wa" said Shippo and Kagome in unison (A/N scary.... O.O UNISON!!!)  
  
"Kagome!! Will you show me what a chalkboard is?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Kagome set down her bottomless yellow backpack. She reached in and pulled out several items, ramen, math books, bathing supplies, emergency kit, and a hair dryer? What's that doing here? Kagome thought. She kept pulling out items till atlas she found the chalkboard and chalk. It was at the bottom. Go figure. Kagome spent the next half an hour showing Shippo about the wonders of a chalkboard.  
  
*~*An hour later *~*  
  
Shippo – after getting the hang of drawing on a chalkboard- drew a beautiful picture of Inuyasha and Kagome near the well in the forest.  
  
"Kagome!!!! Come see what I drew!!!" he yelled running out of the hut in search of Kagome. He ran around with the board in front of himself, the board is much bigger then himself so he can't see where he is going.  
  
*THONK* Shippo bumped into something very hard. He fell back with swirly eyes. @_@  
  
"Watch were you're going brat," Inuyasha said in an angry voice (what's new).  
  
"Inuyasha Sit!!" *THUMP* "How dare you hurt Shippo!" Kagome scolded Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha got himself up off the ground. "I didn't do anything I swear!" he said waving his arms in front of himself innocently and taking a step back. "He bumped into me when he was looking for you."  
  
"Sure, sure" she said sarcastically  
  
"You don't believe me! Ask Shippo!"  
  
By this time Shippo regains consciousness. "Oww, my head" the kit mumbled.  
  
"Shippo, did Inuyasha hurt you?" Kagome asked kneeling down to Shippo's level.  
  
"Yes. He whacked me on the head" he lied rubbing his head. "Oww, and it hurt too."  
  
"I'll give you something to complain about!" Inuyasha said extremely pissed off.  
  
He started chasing Shippo around the village. Keade walked up to Kagome.  
  
"He did nothing child, or at least not yet." Keade said  
  
"You mean Shippo lied to me?"  
  
"I'm afraid so" Keade answered.  
  
Inuyasha gave up trying to catch Shippo to beat him. So instead went to retrieve the kitsune's (fox demon) picture that was left on the ground.  
  
'Hey, this isn't half that bad', Inuyasha thought to himself. Though he would never admit it.  
  
"Hey let me see" Kagome said coming up to Inuyasha o see Shippo's drawing. "I'm sorry for accusing you in hurting Shippo" she whispered in his ear. But since there was no answer she left.  
  
'Hmm, maybe I should try this drawing stuff. It doesn't look that hard,' the hanyou wonders.  
  
Grabbing to eraser that just so happens to be beside him he is about to erase Shippo's 'masterpiece' when...  
  
"INUYASHA RAMEN!!" Is heard coming from the hut.  
  
'Oh well, I'll try after lunch.'  
  
~~~~~****~~~~  
  
Authors Notes!  
  
I fixed the errors I found. NOW REVIEW OR DIE!!  
  
Kitsune-Inochi 


	2. Falling in!

Hi it's me Kitsune Inochi and I was very upset that I haven't got any reviews yet. Is it that bad? Well for any of you how are reading here is my second chappie.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Me: I own Inuyasha and Chalkzone! Kagome: DOWN! *I fall down* ME: What the hell? Since when did I have one of those damn necklaces? Kagome: I put it on when you weren't looking. Me: ok I own nothing.  
  
"Talking" 'Thoughts' *~* Another place/time*~* *action*  
  
Welcome to Chalkzone, Inuyasha!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*~*In Plainsville (Rudy's town)*~*  
  
*KNOCK, KNOCK*  
  
"Hello Penny," sang Mrs.Tabootie as she answered the door, "Rudy's upstairs in his room, come on in."  
  
Penny went inside and climbed the stairs to Rudy's room.  
  
"Rudy? You there?" Penny asked. No answer.  
  
'Oh well, he must already be in Chalkzone' Penny thought. She walked into his room and found his chalkboard hidden under a yellow shirt. She tossed the shirt off of the chalkboard to find a circle that was glowing: the portal. She jumped inside to find herself falling.  
  
*Boom*  
  
'Ouch I always land on something hard. Where am I?' Penny thought. She stood up and observed her surroundings. She was in a canyon. 'Nowhere could Rudy be?'  
  
"RUDY? SNAP?" yelled the girl.  
  
"Oh hi Penny" said a blue figure from the top of the canyon.  
  
"Snap, where's Rudy? Isn't he with you?" asked the girl.  
  
"Right Rudy... Come quick! Rudy is being attacked by giant snot-eating caterpillars!" Snap yelled.  
  
"Caterpillars?"  
  
"Ya caterpillars. Call me crazy. Some kid drew them up yesterday after you left." Snap explained.  
  
"Ok, I'll help just how do I get up?" Penny asked.  
  
"The escalator of course. It's just of there" Snap pointed it out.  
  
It was only five feet away. 'Now why didn't I think of that?' Penny wondered.  
  
*~*Back in feudal Japan*~*  
  
It's after lunch and Inuyasha is up in some tree with Shippo's new chalkboard. He erased the picture and is about to select a piece of chalk when he noticed a shiny white one which looked like it wasn't even touched yet. He picked it up and stared at it. 'Funny, this one looks different from the rest. Oh well must be because it hasn't been used yet. I'll change that' the hanyou thought. He draws a circle on the board and the circle starts to glow. 'Holy shit, I don't think that was suppose to happen...' he thought. He put a clawed finger over the circle. 'Reminds me of traveling through the bone-eaters well.' The glowing light that was coming from the circle mesmerized him. He didn't notice that he was walking back towards the village, right into Kagome.  
  
"Oh, hi Inuyasha" Kagome said cheerfully waking Inuyasha from his daze.  
  
'Why does Inuyasha have Shippo's chalkboard? Did he draw something or is he just staring at what Shippo drew?' She thought.  
  
"Whatcha got there?" she asked the hanyou  
  
"What does it look like?" Inuyasha said rudely, never letting his eyes off the circle.  
  
"Ok... then what are you looking at?" she tries again.  
  
No Answer  
  
"Hello? Inuyasha? Anybody home?" she said waving her hand in font of his face. 'Guess not'  
  
She was just about to say sit when Shippo popped out of nowhere and appeared on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, my chalkboard!" he cries. "I've been looking everywhere for it."  
  
Inuyasha swats Shippo off his shoulder. But instead of Shippo falling off backwards, he fell forwards right into the portal! "AHHH" screamed Shippo as he disappeared. Inuyasha dropped the chalkboard out of pure shock.  
  
"INUYASHA!!! What did you do?" Kagome yelled.  
  
"No need to yell wench! I'm standing right beside you!" He yelled back. "Besides good riddance, I'll say. Shippo was a waste of my time anyhow."  
  
"SIT!!"  
  
But since Inuyasha had dropped the chalkboard in front of him he fell flat on top and went through the portal. Luckily it didn't break.  
  
'Know time to tell the others, where we're going. Who knows what those to could be doing. There always trouble, especially when they are together.' Kagome thought as she stepped into the portal.  
  
~~~~~/~~~~~  
  
Authors note. Read and review NOW!!!!!  
  
Oh yes this is the end chapter 2! I'll post the second chapter asap!  
  
Me: hey Kagome can you please take this 'wonderful' necklace off now? *Kagome takes necklace off* Me: (whispers) Yes! I'm free!  
  
~kitsune-inochi 


	3. Inuyasha's Forest?

Hey it's me again. ( I'm happy sorta. Thank you UltaAnimeFangurl2004 for reading and reviewing!!! ( I do hope others are reading my story. But here is chappie 3 anyway. Oh yes before I forget Rated for (mine and) Inuyasha's potty mouths! (ew.. I have a potty mouth... hahaha)  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Me: I own Chalkzone (  
  
Rudy: *draws a giant dinosaur* what was that?  
  
Me: Eep! I own chalk zone?  
  
Rudy: Wrong! After her Dino! *Dino chases me*  
  
Me: Aww crap! At least there is always Inuyasha!  
  
Kagome: Down!  
  
Me: shit I forgot about that. OK I DON'T OWN ANY BODY! NOW GET THIS THING OFF!  
  
"talking" 'thoughts' *noises* ~*~somewhere else~*~  
  
Welcome to Chalkzone Inuyasha! Um... Chapter 3!!  
  
~*~In Chalkzone with Inuyasha +co.~*~  
  
Kagome landed on Inuyasha, and Inuyasha landed on Shippo.  
  
"Will you get off of me!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome got off Inuyasha and Inuyasha got off of Shippo. Being under all that weight Shippo looked like a pancake. So they had to what for him to inflate himself.  
  
"Kagome, where are we?" asked the kitsune,  
  
"I-I don't know" Kagome said back.  
  
"Look the well!" Shippo said pointing to the 'well', which was actually very close to him.  
  
"Kid that ain't the well, though it does look familiar... It ... um... Oh yeah, It looks just like that picture you drew on the chalkboard thingy." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Whaa..." Kagome and Shippo in Unison again  
  
"Somehow we ending up in a world made of chalk" Inuyasha stated. ' Pewe, Kami it stinks!'  
  
"Why Hello" said a female coming into the clearing.  
  
"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Inuyasha" Kagome scowled elbowing him in the ribs. "That was rude."  
  
"So..." said dog boy.  
  
Kagome ignored Inuyasha "Excuse me Ms. But could you please tell us where we are?" she asked nicely.  
  
"Ms? Please call me Queen Rapsheeba, and you're in Inuyasha's Forest, located in the heart of Chalkzone." (Or at least it is now)  
  
"CHALKZONE?" the group yelled. Then remembering that they have not clue what that was... "What's...Where's Chalkzone?"  
  
"But we are in Chalkzone silly. It's where all chalk drawings end up after being erased from the chalkboard." Said QR (Queen Rapsheeba)  
  
"But we are not chalk drawings, lady!" Stated Inuyasha.  
  
"Is there a problem?" said a Scottish chalk dude with one eye on top of the other (you know who I'm taking about? I don't remember his name. He wears a kilt. I'll just call him Scott. Ok? If you do know his name plz tell me).  
  
"Hey... aaa... Who are you?" he said/  
  
"I'm Kagome, this is Shippo" Kagome points to Shippo, "And that's Inuyasha," points at Inuyasha.  
  
"No way! This is your forest! Q.R. said.  
  
The stench of chalk finally took a toll on Inuyasha and he faints (poor inu ().  
  
"Ms. Rapsheeba, these are real people, just like Rudy and his friend Penny" Scott whispered to Q.R.  
  
During that conversation Kagome and Shippo were busy trying to get Inuyasha to 'wake up'. Actually Shippo just bumped him on the head while Kagome found a paper to wave in front of his nose. Luckily she knew what to do because this had happened before (ep. With the hell painter)  
  
"Hey guys! Are you friends with Rudy Tabootie?" Rapsheeba cheerfully said.  
  
"Rudy? Who's Rude?" Shippo asked getting bored of hitting Inuyasha on the head. Kagome without the nuisance of Shippo managed in bringing the unconscious Inuyasha back to consciousness.  
  
"But only Rudy can enter chalkzone." Said Scoot, "how did you get here?"  
  
"I... um..." started inu.  
  
"Might as well start from the beginning." Started Kagome.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
~*~With Penny and Rudy~*~  
  
"Hello Penny" yelled Rudy, "could you please help me?"  
  
"I'm coming Rudy!" she yelled back. 'What do I do? That thing is huge! Who could have drew it? It looks bigger then a chalkboard!'  
  
The caterpillar was five feet tall and seven feet long (okay so Penny may have over exaggerated (SP?)) It was all black except for its piercing yellow eyes and it's poisonous purple stripe around each of its ankles. It had two massively large arms; one hand was holding his neck while the fingers on the other hand were trying to force there way up Rudy's noise to get the yummy gooey snott that the caterpillar adored. 'Eww... disgusting' thought Penny.  
  
"Draw something Rudy!!!" She shouted unable to think of anything else.  
  
"I can't," he said while trying to avoid the fingers of the caterpillar.  
  
"Why not?" she asked.  
  
"Cause I lost the chalk! I must have dropped it"  
  
"Oh Rudy, how could you?"  
  
The caterpillar gave up I trying to get the boy's snott. So he tossed Rudy into a chalk tree, causing Rudy to bumping his head. Seeing the girl he remembered how he thought girl snott was a delicacy. Penny saw how the caterpillar was looking at it and got very nervous. The caterpillar started to advance on her so she did the logical thing: ran. Ran for her life.  
  
"RUDY!!!! Do something!!!" Penny yelled as she noticed Rudy come back to earth, so to speak.  
  
"Huh? Oh hi Penny." he said, "Oh a monster" Just then he remembered what had happened only seconds ago. "I can't help you. I don't have the chalk!"  
  
"THEN FIND IT!"  
  
So Rudy went off to search for the chalk.  
  
"HELP!!!!" Penny yells so loud it is heard all over Chalkzone.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ~*~Back with Inu~*~ Kagome finished telling them how they ended up in chalkzone with the help of Inuyasha and Shippo at the parts where she was absent. But Inuyasha just mostly said 'feh'. So Shippo was a bit more help.  
  
"HELP!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha's ears picked up the sound of a scream coming from a little ways away. He quickly jumped off the tree that he was sitting in and ran off.  
  
"What's up with him?" asked Q.R  
  
"Oh, he gets like that a lot," said Shippo  
  
"Shouldn't we fallow him? He might not know his way around." Said Scott.  
  
"Um... right" agreed Kagome.  
  
So the rest of them got up and fallowed the hanyou out of the forest. After catching up with Inuyasha they enter a clearing. In the clearing they found a human boy, human girl and the weirdest demon ever.  
  
"What the hell kina demon is that?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"It's not a demon, it's a snot eating caterpillar." Said a blue chalk boy.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Author's notes: Ok this is the end of chapter 3! I fixed up chapter 1 and 2. You don't have to reread them. It doesn't change the plot or anything. Bai-bai ~kitsune-inochi 


End file.
